oblivionwalkingdeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Kastav Kvinchal
Kastav Kvinchal is an Imperial Commoner living with his siblings, brother Vlanarus and sister Bronsilla in a shack in the Imperial City's Waterfront District; however even though tensions among the three were high, Kastav remained true to his family and supported them. Kastav was the subborn one of his family when rumors of the Infection spread. He didn't believe any of it, he disreguarded anything he's brother or sister said and continued on with he's daily life. Although Kastav at first seemed unworthy he had proved to be an extremly helpful man for the Survivor but yet met his fate when Bronsila broke her ankle whilst running to the Temple District. Day 2 - 4 ﻿When the Infection actually did hit the Waterfront District Kastav paniced due to the fact he was dumbfounded that it was all true. He did though think of his family first running to his shack in search of his brother and sister. On his way though he met up with the Survivor, Amusei, and Jair carrying the wounded Isleif out of Isleif's old shack whilst keeping off the Infected. Kastav ran to there aid offering to help carry Isleif by himself to let Amusei defend him. While picking Isleif up Kastav told everyone to head for his shack for protection for the night. Banging on the door and yelling Kastav was getting worried wither or not his family was inside or not, but once Bronsila opened the door Kastav's spirits rose. Everyone huddled inside and started boarding up the door. Kastav laid down Isleif on his bed but his face turned pale. Kastav's brother Vlanarus was furious yelling at him for bringing in "Unwanted attenion". At this point Jair had broke due to finding out that Isleif had died on the way to Kastav's house and began to confront Vlanarus by repeatedly punching in his face out of anger. The Survivor, Amusei, and Kastav began pulling Jair off and throwing him into a chair. Kastav then helped up his brother but Vlanarus casted him aside calling him a "tratior" to the family. Two hours had passed and Isleif's Corpse started to unusually rot and stink up the house. Jair remained in the chair quiet for the entire time just looking upon Isleif's body. Kastav then explained that this stench coming from Isleif's corpse might attract more Infected and began saying that we need to get rid of it. Everyone agreed and Amusei, The Survivor, and Kastav went to wrap up Isleif's body in sheets but before they could Jair stood up and halted them. He was yelling at them leaning over Isleif's body when Isleif's Infected Corpse rose up and bit Jair's face off when he was shouting. Kastav then tossed Amusei a sword in which he sliced Isleif's head off. After the sad event Vlanarus started shouting that they need to rid these body's now, thus Amusei, Kastav, and the Survivor dumped out the bodys out of a hole on the roof that they made. During the third night Kastav and the other's were trying to devise a plan to get out of the run down shack to better protection and to get food as well. Bronsila stated that she heard rumors of people going to build a refuge in the Temple District. Thus as an agreement between everyone Kastav stated that the next morning they will all head out to the Temple District. That morning everyone prepared for the worse getting the last bit of food they had and weapons. Kastav's kicked down a worn of back wall of his shack and everyone began to run out to the right open area. Kastav led the group past the feilds we're the theives guild met to hop the wall due to the fact the infected cannot jump thus giving the Survivor's group a bit of a running lead. The moment they all hopped the stone wall Kastav led the group through the Waterfront wall opening and on the path to the Temple District. All seemed a bit too quiet though on the path way to the Temple District Kastav was thinking and thus it was. The moment the group was going to make a right at the guard tower a group of infected rushed on by forcing the group to turn around the left bend of the tower. However, Amongst the choas of turning and running Bronsila slipped and broke her ankle. Kastav noticed this and ran back to protect his sister fending off the infected whilst calling for help. Amusei and The Survivor rushed back but with Kastav telling they to only get Bronsila out of here. Unfortunately when Amusei and The Survivor were dragging Bronsila Kastav was bit on the neck defending his sister and fell instantly to the ground with infected pouring over his body. Kastav's last words were to see for his family's safety... Category:Dead Category:Waterfront Category:Characters